Luft und Feuer
by Naergilien
Summary: Der Unterschied zwischen Elben und Elfen wird einem manchmal in der Kindheit nicht klar.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Herrn Tolkiens. Ich mache das nur, um mir einen 'Kleinmädchentraum' zu erfüllen und euch damit zu unterhalten. 

Anmerkung1: Der Elb, der hier vorgestellt wird, unterscheidet sich in seinem Aussehen von dem, welcher im Film gezeigt wurde. Das liegt schlicht und einfach daran, daß ich mir ganz persönlich diesen Elben einfach ...anders vorgestellt habe. Und weil das hier meine Story und nicht Herrn Jacksons Film ist, beschreibe ich ihn eben so, wie ich ihn gerne gehabt hätte ;-)

Anmerkung 2: Dies dürfte für alle die interessant sein, die sich neben der Trilogie HdR auch mal irgendwann fürs Silmarillion und die HoME interessiert haben. 

****

*~*~*~

Ich war noch sehr klein, als er mir zum allerersten Male begegnete - und das dumme war, niemand glaubte mir, als ich es daheim erzählte. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Glück, wenn ich heute noch einmal genauer darüber nachdenke. 

Wir lebten schon damals an dem kleinen Fluß im Wald. "Am Arsch der Welt", würde ich heute sagen - aber in meiner Kindheit war es ein besonderer Ort; wie ein verwunschener, kleiner, geheimer Fleck, der nur mir gehörte. 

Meine Eltern, die beinahe niemals zuhause waren, hatten sogar einen Hauslehrer engagiert, so daß ich nicht den weiten Weg in die Stadt zur Schule mußte. 

Ich lebte ein friedliches Leben und trotz der Tatsache, daß ich keine normalen Freunde hatte, war ich wohl das, was man ein 'glückliches Kind' nennen konnte. Täglich, wenn mein Unterricht beendet war, rannte ich in den Wald, um meinen eigenen Interessen nachzugehen, welche hauptsächlich darin bestanden, irgendwelche Tiere zu beobachten, einfach am Fluß zu sitzen oder auch Steinchen über denselben springen zu lassen. 

Und dort traf ich ihn eines Tages; ich mag so etwa zehn Jahre alt gewesen sein. 

Ich war diesmal wirklich weit von zuhause weggegangen. Als ich so am Fluß entlang lief, bemerkte ich plötzlich, daß auf einem umgefallenen Baum, welcher vielleicht zwanzig Meter vor mir halb im Wasser lag, eine Gestalt saß. 

Unsicher suchte ich Schutz hinter einem Baum, um ihn zu beobachten. 

Er sah ungewöhnlich aus. Sein dunkelrotes, glattes Haar war etwa taillenlang und wehte offen, wie Flammen, im Wind.   
Er war seltsam gekleidet, mit einem blaues Hemd mit silbernen Sternen darauf, und enganliegenden, dunkelblauen Hosen.   
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich heute als 'nicht glücklich' bezeichnen würde, starrte er aufs Wasser; seine hohen, schwarzen Stiefel standen neben ihm auf dem Baumstamm, und von Zeit zu Zeit bewegte er seine nackten Füße durch das Wasser. 

Das Gesicht an sich war ebenso seltsam wie seine Kleidung. Ebenmäßig, fast zu ebenmäßig für einen Menschen, seltsam schön und doch fremd. 

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, fischte mit schlanken Fingern einen Stein aus dem Wasser und warf ihn mißmutig über die Oberfläche. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; der Stein sprang nicht ein einziges Mal auf. 

Wieder langte er ins Wasser, wieder warf er einen Stein - und wieder sprang dieser nicht. 

Das kann ich besser, dachte ich. Ich fischte einen kleinen Kiesel, der neben meinem Fuß lag, auf und rieb die Erde ab. 

Dann ließ ich den Stein in seine Richtung springen; drei-, nein, viermal tickte er über die Wasseroberfläche, bis er mit einem glubschenden Geräusch kurz vor seinen Füßen versank. 

Die Augen des seltsamen Mannes waren auf mir, noch ehe ich wieder hinter dem Baum verschwinden konnte. Ich konnte in seinem Ausdruck Schrecken und Erstaunen gleichzeitig sehen; und er sprang auf. Leider mußte er dabei wohl vergessen haben, daß der Stamm, auf dem er saß, recht rutschig war. So konnte ich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später beobachten, wie er mit einem Platschen vornüber in den kleinen Fluß fiel. 

Ich war erschrocken - Himmel, ich war ein Kind - und rannte, so schnell mich meine Füße trugen, nach Hause, wo ich nichts von dieser seltsamen Begegnung erzählte. 

~*~

Natürlich konnte ich nicht widerstehen - als Kind ist man einfach zu neugierig. Und so ging ich schon am nächsten Tag wieder zu der Stelle, um zu sehen, ob er wieder da war. Ein kleines bißchen Angst hatte ich schon - meine Nacht war erfüllt gewesen von den wildesten Albträumen. Vielleicht war er ja ertrunken?

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Stelle und seufzte enttäuscht, als er nicht da war. 

Und dann, plötzlich, tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich fuhr herum, um festzustellen, daß er vor mir hockte. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihn angestarrt habe; mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er hatte mich erschreckt, ja; aber das war nur der zweite Grund, aus dem ich so starrte. 

Hatte ich am Tag zuvor schon aus der Entfernung gedacht, sein Gesicht sei ebenmäßig - damals, als Kind, hatte ich das Gefühl, nun ganz nah einem Engel gegenüberzustehen. 

Die Haut war beinahe porenlos glatt, tiefblaue Augen sahen mich unter langen, rotbraunen Wimpern und Brauen an. Ich denke heute, daß ich mich, wäre ich damals schon alt genug gewesen, mich wahrscheinlich Hals über Kopf in dieses Wesen verliebt hätte. 

Aber ich war nicht alt genug, und somit starrte ich einfach so, weil ich so etwas wie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, vor mich hin. 

Er sagte etwas zu mir; doch ich verstand ihn nicht. Stattdessen durfte ich mich an seiner Stimme... erfreuen. Es war, als würde jemand zu mir singen. Und wenn ich auch seine Worte nicht verstand, so war es doch ein Genuß, den melodischen Klang derselben zu hören. 

Als ich ihm nicht antwortete, runzelte er die Brauen. Wieder sagte er etwas, und wieder verstand ich nichts, ich bemerkte aber, das die Sprache, welche er nun sprach, eine andere sein mußte, denn sie klang ganz anders. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern, in der Hoffnung, er würde verstehen, daß ich eben nicht verstand. "Kannst Du nicht meine Sprache sprechen?" fragte ich ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. 

Nun war er es, der den Kopf schief legte und ihn dann schüttelte. 

Als dies passierte, konnte ich zum ersten Mal seine Ohren sehen, seltsam sahen sie aus, gar nicht menschlich, mit kleinen, wohlgeformten Spitzen an ihrer hinteren oberen Kante. 

Mir war als Kind natürlich sofort klar, was er sein mußte: Eine Elfe. Auch, wenn mir in dem Moment nicht ganz klar war, wo der seine Flügel gelassen hatte und wieso er so groß war und - ja, wieso war er eigentlich ein Mann? Elfen waren doch immer weiblich - oder?

Ich mußte ihn fragen. Somit tippte ich ihm also auf die Brust und sagte "Elfe?"

Er nickte. "Elda", war die Antwort, die ich bekam, als er auf sich zeigte und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Eine echte Elfe zu treffen, dürfte ja im Leben nicht allzu oft vorkommen, dachte ich. 

Ich zeigte also auf mich, um diesem Fabelwesen begreiflich zu machen, was und wer ich war. "Mensch. Sarah."

Er lächelte. "M-m-emch... Sssara..." brachte er hervor.   
Nun, für den Anfang mußte das als Sprachkenntnis genügen...   
Ich zeigte wieder auf mich, sagte meinen Namen noch einmal, dann auf ihn, setzte ein fragendes Gesicht auf und zuckte die Schultern. 

Nachdem ich das zweimal gemacht hatte, schien er zu begreifen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er zwitscherte mir in dieser melodischen Sprache etwas längeres zu, das ich nicht verstand. Nur den Anfang davon konnte ich so wiederholen, wie ich es in etwa gehört hatte: "E-E-errai...?"

Er seufzte. "Errray-niiion", sagte er gedehnt. 

"Eray-niion?" fragte ich nach. Er nickte lächelnd. Stolz, ein Wort in der Sprache der Elfen zu kennen, wiederholte ich also auf ihn zeigend "Eray-niion", und dann auch mich zeigend "Sarah."

Er tat es mir gleich, in umgekehrter Reihenfolge, und wir beide lächelten uns an. Es war für mich ein großer Augenblick, doch wenig wußte ich davon, **wie** bedeutend dieser Augenblick in meinem Leben noch sein sollte. 

Heute weiß ich, daß man seinen Namen anders schreibt, als man ihn spricht; und auch, das dies nicht sein voller Name war, von dem ich ja ohnehin nur den ersten Teil verstanden hatte. Mir war damals, vor über 20 Jahren, nicht klar, daß ich auch keine Elfe getroffen hatte, sondern ein ganz anderes Wesen; eines, was **noch** weniger von dieser Welt war. 

Denn an diesem Sommertag im Wald war ich wohl der erste Mensch unserer Welt, der dem letzten Hochkönig der Elben, Ereinion Gil-galad, begegnet ist - und umgekehrt. 

~*~*~*~

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	2. Kapitel 2

Zu den Reviews:  
_ Shelley:  
_Jackson hat Ereinion Gil-galad **etwas** anders dargestellt, als ich mir den vorgestellt hatte. Hierfür muß man ein bisserl was über die Historie des letzten Hochkönigs wissen...  
_Ereinion Gil-galad ist in einem Alter gekrönt worden, als andere Elbenkinder vermutlich grade mal vom Topf runter sind - 65 Jahre alt (Tolkien schreibt, das Elben mit **100** erwachsen sind!) war er damals.  
Zum Zeitpunkt der letzten Allianz, also seines Todes, war er grade mal 3.491 Jahre alt; das ist in etwa das Alter, was man auch Legolas zum Zeitpunkt des Ringkrieges zuschreibt (obwohl dessen Alter niemals erwähnt wird...) - also ziemlich jung.  
Zum Vergleich: Arwen war zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Hochzeit mit Aragorn 3200 Jahre alt - und die hat noch Menschenblut in sich; wirkt also älter. - **Schande über mich! EDIT!  
**Shelley war so lieb, mich drauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß mein Hirn nicht richtig funktioniert, wenn ich rechne ;-) **Arwen ist NICHT 3200, sondern "lediglich" 2778 Jahre alt**, als sie Aragorn heiratet. (Was zum Teufel hat mich mit 3200 geritten? Danke Shelley!)  
Jackson hat Gil-galad im Film aber von Marc Ferguson darstellen lassen. Nix gegen Herrn Ferguson, aber er sieht nicht jung genug aus für Gil-galad.  
Außerdem hat der Hochkönig - dessen Haarfarbe übrigens nirgends beschrieben wird - rein genetisch von seinen Vorfahren (deren Haarfarbe wiederum teilweise sehr detailliert beschrieben wird!) eine 75-Chance auf flammendrotes Haar.  
Jaaa, **das** ist **mein** Ereinion ;-)  
Diese Story ist **auch** mein Medium zur Vermittlung von ein bißchen Geschichte bezüglich des Hochkönigs.  
Tolka:_  
Naja, die Rolling Stones würde ich vielleicht nicht als Vergleich heranziehen. Zu viele Skandale; mit denen kann Gil-galad (glücklicherweise) nicht aufwarten ;-)

__

Anmerkung:  
Ich weiß, es braucht lange, diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  
Der Grund ist der, daß ich scheiße-viel Respekt vor Gil-galad habe und mir wirklich Mühe gebe, respektvoll über ihn zu schreiben, was nicht einfach ist, wenn man (für diese Story) beachtet, daß er ja nicht mal "meine" Sprache beherrscht und teilweise etwas andere Ansichten vertritt als ich, wodurch ich nicht so argumentieren kann, wie ich es sonst in anderen Geschichten immer tue.  
Anmerkungen und Gedanken zu meiner Schreiberei sowie Links zu (meiner Meinung nach) interessanten Fanfictions findet ihr übrigens auch in meinem Weblog; den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil, wenn ihr oben auf meinen Namen klickt.

** **

Kapitel 2

Zu dieser Zeit lernte ich gerade Englisch, was ein Glück war. Natürlich sprach Ereinion auch kein Englisch - und ich weder Westron, noch Sindarin, noch Quenya, was seine Sprachen waren, wie sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellte. Aber das Lehrbuch der ersten Englischklasse war mit all seinen Abbildungen ausgesprochen hilfreich.

Dennoch dauerte es fast ein Jahr, bis unsere Gespräche von 'zeigen auf - Name sagen' langsam zu etwas wurden, was man tatsächlich 'Unterhaltung' nennen konnte.  
Ein weiteres Jahr ging ins Land, bis ich es wagte, das ganze 'Konversation' zu nennen, die mehr oder weniger darin bestand, daß wir uns gegenseitig mit kurzen Sätzen der jeweils anderen Sprache verständigten und ihm das nächste Englischbuch in die Hand drückte.

Mittlerweile war mir klar geworden, daß der seltsame Mann keine Elfe war. Er war irgendetwas anderes; aber was, das konnte ich so nicht sagen. Und immer war er so seltsam traurig. Eines Tages, ich mochte so etwa vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein, wagte ich endlich, ein paar Fragen zu stellen; aber nicht etwa aus heiterem Himmel.

Als ich zur üblichen Zeit zu unserem Treffpunkt am Fluß kam, war er nicht da. Das war schon vorher einige Male passiert; und meist kam er dann nicht; nur, um ein paar Tage später wieder aufzutauchen.

Als ich mich schon enttäuscht zum Gehen umwenden wollte, brach er auf einmal auf der anderen Uferseite, von wo er immer kam, aus den Büschen. Er hielt sich den rechten Oberarm; sah gehetzt aus.

Durch das seichte Wasser lief ich zu ihm.

"Ereinion, was ist los?" Entsetzt beobachtete ich, daß Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervorsickerte. "Du - du bist verletzt?" stotterte ich entsetzt.

Seine blauen Augen starrten mich an wie die eines verwundeten Tieres. Er war zu verwirrt, um mich zu verstehen. Seine Sprache konnte ich nicht so gut wie er meine, aber ich versuchte es einfach. " In'haru ech?"

Er nickte. Verstört beobachtete ich, wie Tränen aus den Winkeln seiner Augen schossen.

"Folgt dir jemand?"

Die roten Haare flogen hin und her, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Komm mit mir; bei mir zuhause ist heute niemand," sagte ich und lief vor. Er blieb stehen. "Nun komm! Wir müssen uns um deine Verletzung kümmern!"

Er folgte mir nach hause. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Auch, wenn mir nicht genau klar war, **was** er eigentlich war, so wußte ich schon, daß er kein Mensch war.

Wir kamen am Haus an; wie erwartet war wirklich niemand da. Meine Eltern, die durch ihre beruflichen Verpflichtungen als Chirurgen sowieso immer auswärts waren, vermißte ich selten; aber an diesem Tag, der irgendein Feiertag war, war auch kein Personal anwesend. Naja, ich war ja alt genug, um auch mal allein zu bleiben.

Ich brachte ihn in die sehr große Küche. "Havo dad," forderte ich ihn zum sitzen auf, während ich im Schrank nach einem der zahllosen Verbandskästen im Haus herumkramte.

Wieder am Tisch angekommen, klappte ich den Kasten auf und holte die Schere heraus. Blaue Augen starrten entsetzt auf das Instrument. "Keine Angst," versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, "ich will nur diesen Ärmel da aufschneiden."

Nachdem ich dies getan hatte, überfiel mich die Übelkeit. Ein tiefer Schnitt ging quer durch den Oberarm. Ich kramte in dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten herum, suchte nach dem Desinfektionsmittel und nebenbei in meinem Gehirn nach den Anweisungen meines Vaters für einen solchen Fall.

"Das wird weh tun," sagte ich, als ich mit dem getränkten Tuch kurz vor seinem Arm stand. Ich beobachtete, wie er mit der anderen Hand an die Tischplatte griff und sich die Knöchel weiß verfärbten. _Er hat Angst_, dachte ich, _es geht aber nicht anders._

Ich bemerkte, wie er unter der Berührung des Tuches kurz zusammenzuckte. "Wie ist das passiert?" meinte ich ruhig, um ihn abzulenken.

"Training," stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
"Training? Was ist das für ein Training?" meinte ich entsetzt.

"Magol" war seine Antwort, die ich nicht verstand.  
"Was?"

Mit dem freien Arm machte er schwingende Bewegungen. Ich begriff nicht, zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sein Blick ging suchend durch den Raum, bis er am Messerblock hängen blieb, auf den er deutete. Dann machte er eine ausholende Bewegung, um Größe darzustellen, und wiederholte mit schwingenden Bewegungen "Magol."

"Ein... Schwert?" rief ich erstaunt aus. "Um Himmels Willen, Ereinion! Wo wird denn derartig mit Schwertern trainiert?"

"Bei zuhause," antwortete er und zuckte wieder unter dem Tuch mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zusammen.

"Wir sollten mal darüber reden, was dein zuhause eigentlich ist, Ereinion," meinte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Wer bringt dich dazu, so was zu machen? Dein Vater?"

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. "Vater lange tot."

"O Gott, es tut mir leid."

"Mir nicht. War gute Sache, wofür er gestorben ist."

Meine Brauen schossen hoch, mein Blick wurde ungläubig. "Aber wie kann es denn gut sein, wenn der eigene Vater stirbt?"

"War gegen Feinde. Hat viele Leben damit gerettet."

"Und wie alt warst du, als er starb?"

Ich beobachtete, wie er überlegte. _Nanu? Warum muß man denn da so lange..._

"Zwanzig und sechs", kam die Antwort.

"_Sechsundzwanzig?_" hakte ich nach. Er sah gar nicht so sehr viel älter aus. "Ähm - Ereinion - das ist sicherlich keine höfliche Frage - aber - du mußtest so lange überlegen - wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Ich war auf eine Menge vorbereitet, aber nicht auf das, was kam.

"Tausendfünfhundertachtundsechzig," kam es sehr langsam.

Das Tuch fiel zu Boden; ich starrte ihn an.

"Du meinst... 1568 JAHRE?"  
"Ja."  
"Du machst Witze?"  
Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. "Nein."

Verwirrt kramte ich in den Mullbinden herum, suchte eine heraus und öffnete sie. "Du meinst, du bist über tausend Jahre alt?"

"Sagte ich schon."

"Ich bin vierzehn," versuchte ich einzuwerfen, "und du siehst nicht _so_ alt aus!"

"Du bist Mensch. Ich nicht."

Da war es wieder, das alte Argument. Ich verband den Arm. Als ich dies zu meiner eigenen Zufriedenheit getan hatte, brauchte ich erst mal was zu trinken. Ich holte die Glasflasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser, stellte diese auf den Tisch und goß ein.

Mißtrauisch beobachtete er das schäumende Getränk. "Was das?"

"Cola," meinte ich und ging zum Radio hinüber, um es anzustellen. Ah, Eternal Flame, das neue von den Bangles.

Er starrte das Radio an. "Was das?"

"Musik," versuchte ich zu erklären.

"Bei uns Musik anders. Leute singen ohne Lärm im Hintergrund."  
Gegen das Radio begann er, mit schöner Stimme in einer mir komplett fremden Sprache zu singen. Er brauchte nicht sehr lange, bis das Lied beendet war. "Mehr kenne ich nicht."

"Das war sehr schön, was ist das?"

"Hat mir Freund beigebracht. Ist einziger außer mir, der Lied kennt. Heißt 'Noldolantë'. Ist sehr trauriges Lied."

Das Radio spielte mittlerweile 'Like a prayer'.

"Wie heißt dein Freund?" fragte ich, weil mir nichts anderes einfiel.

"Elrond. Ist halb Mensch, halb was ich bin." Er nippte an der Cola. "Das ist nicht schlecht."

"Halb Mensch? So was gibt es auch bei euch? Bringst du ihn mal mit?"

"Vielleicht." Er schaute aus dem Fenster. "Sonne steht tief. Muß langsam gehen." Er erhob sich, verbeugte sich. "Danke für Hilfe, Sarah. Hätte nicht unbedingt gebraucht, aber danke, daß ich ab und zu hier sein kann. Macht, daß ich manchmal Sorgen vergesse. Tut gut."

Ich brachte ihn zur Tür.

"Und was hast du für Sorgen?"

Sein Gesicht schien von einem dunklen Schatten überzogen zu werden. "Viele Sorgen. Ich bin... i aran... der..." er suchte nach Worten, fand keine, um mir das Wort zu erklären, das ich nicht kannte. "Ich erkläre morgen. Selbe Zeit am Fluß?"

"Klar, Ereinion," antwortete ich und beobachtete, wie er in den Wald lief.

Ein seltsamer Mann, dachte ich. Über tausend Jahre? Aber andererseits... er war kein Mann, kein Mensch. Allein seine Erscheinung und seine Ohren verrieten ihn. Was mochte ein _aran_ wohl sein?

Ich seufzte und spülte die Gläser.

" In'haru ech?" (wörtlich) "Bist verletzt Du?"  
"Havo dad." "Setz Dich hin:"  
Magol Schwert

wird fortgesetzt...


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Am darauffolgenden Tage wartete ich vergeblich am Fluß.

Auch die ganze Woche lang ließ Ereinion – entgegen seiner Zusage – sich nicht sehen, und ich fing langsam an, mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen.  
Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdenke, dann denke ich, daß es doch wirklich seltsam war: Ich machte mir Sorgen um jemanden, den ich kaum kannte, der wesentlich älter war als ich, und der offensichtlich noch nicht einmal menschlich war.

Nach zwei Wochen gab ich es auf, jeden Nachmittag am Fluß zu sitzen, und begann, nur noch jeden zweiten Tag kurz vorbei zu sehen.

Einen Monat später dachte ich schon darüber nach, ob ich vielleicht eine Halluzination gehabt hätte, und ging nur noch einmal wöchentlich zum Fluß; und das nicht notwendigerweise nachmittags.   
Irgendwann machte ich meine Spaziergänge nur noch relativ selten, und konzentrierte mich nicht mehr unbedingt darauf, jemanden zu finden, der vielleicht nicht da war.

Etwa zwei Jahre nach unserem letzten Treffen hatte ich die seltsamen Treffen und meinen "Sprachschüler" schon fast verdrängt, aber nicht wirklich vergessen.

Bei einem eher zufälligen Spaziergang am Fluß sah ich dann aber auf dem umgefallenen Baum, auf welchem ich Ereinion zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, etwas in der Abendsonne aufblitzen.

Dort – an einem knorrigen Ast – hing ein Band mit einem Stern daran. Diese Sterne, vierzackig mit einem der Zacken langgezogen – kannte ich von Ereinion's Tunika, und ich wußte, daß er irgendwann in der Zeit, in welcher ich nicht da war, da gewesen sein mußte und offensichtlich auf mich gewartet hatte.

Ich kam mir, gelinde gesagt, schlecht vor. Andererseits fühlte ich aber auch so etwas wie Wut in mir, denn offensichtlich ging es ihm so gut, daß er herkommen konnte. Er wußte doch von unserem letzten Treffen, wo ich wohnte – wieso war er nicht zu mir gekommen?

Verzweifelt überlegte ich, wie ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen könnte, die er auch verstehen würde; denn keineswegs hatte ich vor, wieder jeden Nachmittag sinnlos am Fluß zu verbringen, falls er wieder nicht erscheinen würde.  
Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wann er den Stern hinterlassen hatte, denn ich war schon mehrere Wochen nicht mehr am Fluß gewesen.

Die einfachste Sprache, so hatte ich gelernt, ist die der Piktogramme. So rannte ich nach Hause, holte mir ein Messer und schnitzte an der Stelle, wo ich den Stern am Band gefunden hatte, ein einfaches Haus hinein, versah ein Fenster – welches, verglichen mit unserem Haus, mein Fenster war – mit einem Pfeil und kerbte zudem einen Mond über das Haus.  
Meiner Ansicht nach war dies ein sehr eindeutiges Piktogramm, welches er verstehen würde.  
Dann legte ich das Band mit dem Stern um meinen Hals, versteckte es unter meinem Pullover und ging seufzend wieder heim.

Diese ganze Aktion hatte eigentlich nur eines zur Folge: Daß ich nächtelang nicht besonders gut schlafen konnte, weil ich ständig darauf wartete, daß irgend etwas passieren würde. In den ersten Tagen ging ich trotz meiner festen Absicht, dies nicht zu tun, wieder täglich zum Fluß, um nachzusehen, ob sich an dem Baum etwas verändert hatte; aber nichts passierte.

Wieder etwa drei Monate später, und wieder hatte ich das alles fast verdrängt, aber dank dem Stern, welcher immer noch um meinen Hals hing, nicht vergessen, wurde ich nachts von recht seltsamen Geräuschen geweckt.

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre ein kleiner Vogel gegen mein Fenster geflogen, und wollte eigentlich weiter schlafen. Doch als sich zu dem kleinen Vogel offenbar noch ein zweiter gesellte, hielt ich es doch für angebracht, nachzusehen.

Ich öffnete das Fenster, was zur Folge hatte, daß der nächste ‚kleine Vogel', welcher eigentlich ein Steinchen war, an meiner Stirn landete.

"Autsch!" Stieß ich aus, während ich versuche, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Dort unten, in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen, konnte ich eine Gestalt sehen; doch egal, wie ich die Augen zusammenkniff, ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, wer das war.

"Ereinion?" Zischte ich.

"Sarah," hörte ich jemanden antworten.

"Moment."

Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich vorher jemals so schnell angezogen hatte, die Treppen herunter- und möglichst leise aus dem Haus hinaus gelaufen war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging ich auf die Baumgruppe zu. Einen Moment lang hatte ich ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl – was, wenn es jemand ganz anderes als Ereinion war? Was, wenn Ereinion doch nicht so gut war, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte?

An der Baumgruppe war niemand, und so lief ich in Richtung des Flusses weiter. Im Mondlicht sah ich eine Gestalt auf dem umgefallenen, alten Baum sitzen; das lange Haar bewegte sich im Nachtwind.

"Ereinion," begann ich.

"Nein." Die Antwort war eine fremde Stimme, und ich fror quasi auf der Stelle ein.

"Wer... wer bist du?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und begann, einige Schritte zurückzugehen.

"Elrond." Kam die Antwort.

Elrond? Dumpf erinnerte ich mich an das letzte Gespräch mit Ereinion, an denjenigen, welchen er seinen Freund genannt hatte, und welcher außer ihm dieses seltsame Lied beherrschte, was er an jenem Tag in der Küche gesungen hatte.

"Welches Lied können nur du und Ereinion?" Stellte ich ihn auf die Probe, bereit, wegzulaufen.

Er begann etwas zu singen, was ich nicht verstand; aber die Laute der Sprache kamen mir vertraut vor, genau, wie die Melodie, welche ich vor zwei Jahren nur ein einziges Mal gehört hatte.

"Elrond," nickte ich und ging langsam auf ihn zu, "gut, du scheinst es wirklich zu sein... wo ist Ereinion?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte den Kopf in die Hände.

"Was?" Runzelte ich die Stirn. "Was ist passiert, Elrond?"

"Ereinion... Sorgen... Hilfe." Diese drei Worte, welche ich als einzige verstand, waren begleitet von einem Schwall von Worten, welche ich nicht verstand.

"Äh – langsam," unterbrach ich ihn, "Elrond, ich verstehe nichts. Ich kann diese Sprache nicht, und du offensichtlich meine auch nicht wirklich. Was..."

Er sprang auf, trat einige Schritte auf mich zu, stand Momente lang vor mir, griff mein Handgelenk und versuchte, mich mit sich zu ziehen.

"Hör auf! Was willst du? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, wenn ich nicht weiß..."

Er ließ mein Handgelenk los, drehte sich zu mir um; sein Ausdruck war fast flehentlich. Ein einziges Wort verließ seine Lippen.

"Bitte."

Ich sah in seine Augen, welche ich im Mondlicht kaum erkennen konnte. Einen Moment lang zögerte ich, dann...

"Geh," wedelte ich mit meiner Hand nach vorn, "geh vor, ich gehe mit. Oh Gott, ich weiß so, daß ich das bereuen werde."

Und er ging, und ich folgte. Er brachte mich irgendwo durch den Wald, bis zu einer Lichtung, auf welcher ein seltsamer Nebel hing. Ohne zu Zögern ging er in den Nebel hinein; ich selber haderte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit mir und folgte ihm dann.

Der Nebel war seltsam, er schien die komplette Umgebung zu verschlucken; selbst das Gras, der Waldboden zu meinen Füßen schien zu verschwinden. Nur Elrond, der einige Schritte vor mir ging, wurde nicht vom Nebel verschluckt.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Und dann traten wir aus dem Nebel heraus, in strahlendes Sonnenlicht.

Einen Moment lang blieb ich stehen, schockiert, betroffen, meines Atems beraubt. Es war späte Nacht gewesen, als ich in den Nebel hineingelaufen war; und ich war sicherlich nicht so lange dort drin gewesen, daß es schon heller Tag sein konnte.

Doch als ich mich umsah, begriff ich, daß ich auch nicht mehr in meinem hausnahen Wald war. Ich stand am Rande eines kleinen Wäldchens, dessen Bäume sich drastisch von dem unterschieden, in was ich hineingelaufen war.

Vor mir tat sich eine Schlucht, ein Abgrund auf, in welchem eine Stadt stand – eine Stadt, wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte; mit hohen weißen Mauern, unzähligen verschnörkelten Türmen und einem regen Treiben der Bewohner. Zudem brannte die Stadt an einigen Stellen, die Mauern waren teilweise kaputt.

Elrond war schon weiter vor gelaufen; einen schmalen Pfad herunter, welcher offensichtlich in die Stadt führte. Kurz drehte er sich um, wies mir mit wedelnder Hand, ihm zu folgen, was ich stumm auch tat.

Beim Eintritt in die Stadt bemerkte ich, daß ich die spitzen Ohren Ereinions keineswegs nur als Halluzination erlebt hatte. Alle Bewohner dieser Stadt hatten diese Art Ohren – einschließlich Elrond. Alle in dieser Stadt waren außergewöhnlich groß und schön, und natürlich schien niemand meine Sprache zu sprechen.

Die Leute waren sehr damit beschäftigt, Dinge aus den Häusern zu schaffen und auf Wagen mit Pferden zu laden. Sie waren hektisch, eilig, manche von ihnen waren verletzt.

Elrond führte mich zu einem großen, weißen Haus – nein, Palast war wohl der bessere Ausdruck.

Nachdem wir durch unzählige Gänge gelaufen waren, viele Türen passiert hatten, öffnete Elrond endlich eine und wedelte mir mit der Hand, einzutreten, während er davor stehen blieb.

Langsam betrat ich den Raum, der eher eine Art Saal war. Am Anfang stand ein beeindruckend großer Schreibtisch. Die unzähligen Fenster waren aus wunderbarem Buntglas gemacht und zeigten seltsame Szenen; ein oder zwei waren an einigen Stellen zerbrochen.

Am Ende des Saales stand ein gewaltiges Bett, in welchem jemand lag. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als ich langsam darauf zuging.

Die Gestalt war fahlweiß, das rote Haar wie ein Heiligenschein auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Die Arme waren schmutzig und teilweise verletzt, genau wie das Gesicht. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund lag dort Ereinion, voll angezogen, und schlief offensichtlich.

"Ereinion?" Sagte ich leise, doch er antwortete mir nicht.

Angesichts der Tatsache, daß er offensichtlich verletzt und erschöpft war, dachte ich, daß Schlaf wohl das Beste für ihn wäre; und so zog ich mir einen Stuhl heran, setzte mich einfach neben das Bett und wartete.

Es kam mir wie Stunden vor, doch es konnte nicht wirklich so lange gedauert haben, bis er aufwachte; sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile eine etwas gesündere Farbe angenommen.

"S...Sarah?" Fragte er, doch es war wohl eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Ich bin da." Stellte ich wiederum fest.

Ein leichtes Lächeln kam auf seine Lippen. "Ich bin... glücklich, dich zu sehen."

Nun mußte auch ich lächeln.

"Du hast die Bücher offenbar gelesen, die ich dir gegeben habe? Deine Sprache ist gut geworden."

"Danke."

Wir sahen uns mehrere Minuten lang an.

"Du bist... größer geworden. Erwachsener."

"Ja, und ich habe Pubertätspickel," stellte ich fest.

"Was sind denn...?"

"Vergiß es. Äh – Ereinion – ich will nicht respektlos erscheinen, tolle Hütte hier und so, echt beeindruckend – aber wo zur Hölle bin ich eigentlich, was ist hier los und vor allem: Warum zum Teufel hast du dich so lange nicht blicken lassen?"

Er hob die Brauen. "Lange?"

"Naja – seit du das letzte Mal gesagt hast, daß wir uns ‚morgen' wieder sehen, sind schon mehr als zwei Jahre vergangen..."

Seufzend sank er in sein Kissen zurück. "Zwei Jahre? Nur?"

"NUR? Äh – ich finde, das ist schon ganz schön viel..."

"Du hast sicherlich schon begriffen, daß du nicht mehr so ganz da bist, wo du eigentlich herkommst?"

"Schon?"

"Würde dir da auch der Gedanke einleuchten, daß hier die Zeit etwas anders läuft als bei euch?"

"HÄH?"

"Bei dir sind zwei Jahre vergangen – bei mir ein paar mehr... "

"Ein **paar** mehr heißt was genau?"

"Fast zweihundert."

Uff. Ich muß ja zugeben, daß er mich schon sehr überraschen konnte...

"Das heißt, die Zeit hier vergeht viel schneller als bei mir zuhause?"

"Ja. Etwa achtundachtzig mal so schnell, um genau zu sein."

"Das heißt, ich könnte theoretisch... mmmh... dreieinhalb Tage hier sein, und zuhause vergeht nur eine einzige Stunde?"

"In etwa..."

"Du machst Witze?"

Er lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen.

"Sarah – sehe ich für dich so aus, als wäre ich in der Laune, Witze zu machen?"

Ich schwieg, starrte auf die Bettdecke. "Nicht wirklich," antwortete ich schließlich.

"Hm," brummte er und starrte ebenfalls auf die Bettdecke.

"Was genau soll ich eigentlich hier?" Fragte ich nach einer Weile.

"Ich wollte... mich verabschieden." Sagte er. "Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen, und im Moment ist es mir absolut unmöglich, hier wegzukommen; also habe ich Elrond geschickt, dich zu mir zu bringen."

"Du erklärst mir das?"

"Sieh mal, dir ist aufgefallen – die Stadt ist kaputt. Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Ich habe dir schon mal versucht zu erklären, was ich bin; doch damals wußte ich die Worte nicht; heute kann ich es besser."

Er setzte sich ein Stück auf.

"Ich bin Ereinion Gil-galad, König der Eldar – das sind die, die so wie ich aussehen, oder zumindest ähnlich. Das ist das Wort, was ich dir nicht erklären konnte: Aran; das heißt König. Diese Stadt hier ist Lindon; dieses Land hier nennen wir Eregion."

Einen Schluck aus einem Becher nehmend, welcher auf einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Tischchen am Bettrand stand, fuhr er fort.

"Wir befinden uns im Krieg – mit jemandem, der so böse ist, wie du es dir niemals vorstellen könntest – wie **ich** mir niemals vorstellen konnte, bis ich ihn traf."

Ein langer, verzweifelter Blick zum Fenster; ein tiefer Atemzug; und ich hatte das Gefühl, als kämpfe er mit Tränen.

"So viele sind tot; so viel ist hier passiert. Wir müssen hier weg, woanders hin, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, die Leute hier zu behalten und zu siegen. Es ist so viel passiert... viel zu viel."

Ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Ich hätte so gerne mehr von dir gewußt; so gerne mehr von dir gelernt, von den Dingen in deinem Haus, der Kasten, der so seltsame Musik machte. Es tut mir leid, daß ich so lange nicht kommen konnte; aber ich wollte dir wenigstens auf Wiedersehen sagen, bevor wir gehen müssen. Denn wenn wir hier weggehen, dann bin ich nicht mehr in der Nähe des... Nebels, und kann auch nicht mehr zu dir kommen."

Nun war es an mir, einen langen, verzweifelten Blick zum Fenster zu werfen. Dieses Wesen, was ich eigentlich so wenig kannte, verabschiedete sich von mir – und zwar auf unbestimmte Zeit, vielleicht für immer, um einer Zukunft entgegen zu sehen, die – wenn ich mir den Zustand seiner Stadt betrachtete – nicht wirklich rosig aussah.

"Nie wieder?" Hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein. Es wäre viel zu schwierig, eine Zeit zu vereinbaren."

"Laß es uns doch versuchen – sagen wir – wir treffen uns – oder versuchen das zumindest – alle paar Jahre? Bitte." Sagte ich sanft. Nun, daß ich ihn ‚wiedergefunden' hatte, wollte ich ihn nicht so schnell wieder durch meine Finger rutschen lassen.

"Sarah... ich kann es nicht versprechen... ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob ich morgen noch..."

Er verstummte; doch ich griff seine Hand.

"Alle 5 Jahre? Das sind – mmmh – alle 440 Jahre für dich. Kann das zu schwer sein? Es muß ja nicht auf den Tag genau sein... ich werde einfach alle 5 Jahre einen Monat lang jeden Nachmittag zum Fluß gehen, oder so. ‚Morgen noch' oder nicht ist nicht wichtig, sag doch einfach, wenn du es schaffst, dann schaust du in 440 Jahren noch mal vorbei – wenn du dich dann nicht zu alt fühlst?"

Sein Lächeln hatte nun etwas weniger gequältes.

"440 Jahre hört sich gut an... Plan also: 440 Jahre überleben. Wenn ich das schaffe, freue ich mich, dich wiederzusehen."

An der Türe klopfte es, und Elrond trat ein.

Ereinion sagte etwas zu ihm, und er nickte nur kurz, um mich dann anzusehen.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dich wieder heimbringen." Sagte Ereinion zu mir.

"Aber – Ereinion – ich bin doch erst so kurz hier und habe noch so viel Zeit, so viele Fragen, soviel..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht heute. Zu wenig Zeit. In fünf Jahren siehst du mich vielleicht wieder, dann kannst du immer noch alles fragen. Und ich habe dann bestimmt auch eine Menge Fragen." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber. Geh jetzt. Und versuche unter keinen Umständen jemals allein durch den Nebel zu gehen – denn solltest du den Weg tatsächlich finden und hier landen, so weißt du nicht, was dich erwartet. Warte auf mich in fünf Jahren, ich gebe mir Mühe, die Verabredung einzuhalten."

Ich seufzte nur und sackte dabei etwas nach vorne, legte meinen Kopf in die Hände.

"Geh jetzt, ich will dich sicher auf der anderen Seite wissen, wenn der nächste Angriff kommt. Hast du den Stern noch?"

Wortlos zog ich den Stern an seinem Band unter meinem Shirt hervor, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schien er ein einigermaßen befreites Lächeln zu haben.

"Pass gut auf ihn auf; vielleicht komme ich eines Tages und will ihn zurück. Nun geh mit Elrond, beeile dich. Pass gut auf dich auf."

"Du auch," sagte ich, stand auf und ging langsam, aber sicher zur Türe, ohne mich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Der Weg zurück kam mir unendlich lang vor; und als wir aus dem Nebel heraus wieder ‚bei mir' landeten, da fiel es mir zunächst wahnsinnig schwer, irgendetwas zu sehen, da meine Augen sich nun bereits an das Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten und ich ja nun wieder mitten in der Nacht landete.

Ich drehte mich kurz um, zu Elrond, der sich eigentlich ebenfalls schon wieder zum gehen umgewandt hatte.

"Elrond?"

Er wendete seinen Kopf; seinen Ausdruck konnte ich in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen.

"Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?"

"Das werde ich wohl tun," nickte er, "du passe bitte aber auch gut auf dich auf."

Kurz nickte ich, dann fiel mir etwas auf und meine Augen wurden riesig.

"Was ist **das** denn? Du sprichst meine Sprache ja besser als er? Was war denn das vorhin, als du mich geholt hast, wo du so getan hast, als würdest du praktisch **gar nichts** von meiner Sprache beherrschen?"

Ich hörte ihn glucksen.

"Nun, einerseits war das vorhin einfacher für mich, um dich schnell und ohne lange Verzögerung mit mir zu bekommen. Und das ‚warum' kann ich dir auch erklären: Eigentlich bin ich nämlich der Bücherwurm, nicht Ereinion. Was denkst du, wer ihn in den vergangenen Jahren aus deinen Büchern unterrichtet hat? Der liest ja kaum die Staatspost, weil er so viel zu tun hat und käme niemals auf die Idee, in seiner ohnehin knappen Freizeit **allein** ein Buch anzufassen..."

Irgendwie war ich ja jetzt etwas angefressen und beleidigt, aber andererseits mußte ich auch grinsen.

"So was. Nicht zu fassen. Sehe ich dich auch beim nächsten Mal?"

"So Eru will."

"Und wer ist nun wieder ‚Eru'?"

"Das erzähle ich dir dann auch beim nächsten Mal," sagte er und verschwand wieder zwischen den Bäumen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte ich über verschiedene Dinge nach.

Erstens war es für mich sehr erstaunlich, daß es offenbar tatsächlich so was wie ‚Parallelwelten' gab – ich hatte darüber schon in Büchern gelesen, aber niemals wirklich daran geglaubt.

Zweitens tat mir Ereinion unendlich leid, denn nun konnte ich den Druck vage verstehen, unter dem er stand. Allein der Unterschied zwischen seinem Aussehen vor zwei Jahren und deute war gewaltig; er hatte völlig fertig ausgesehen.

Drittens dachte ich darüber nach, daß ich in fünf Jahren länger als nur ein paar von ‚meinen' Stunden mit Ereinion verbringen wollte, und beschloß, daß ich, falls ich mit 21 Jahren einen Beruf haben würde, recht frühzeitig an die Einreichung von etwas Urlaub denken sollte.

Und viertens schließlich beschloß ich, mich am nächsten Tage von irgendjemand in die Stadt fahren zu lassen, um einen Juwelier aufzusuchen, der mir ein Datum, welches fünf Jahre in der Zukunft lag, in einen silbernen Stern gravieren zu lassen...


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Fünf Jahre!

Die Jahre vergingen. Ich machte mein Abitur, begann, in einer anderen Stadt Kunst zu studieren.

Kurz vor meinem 20. Geburtstag verunglückten meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Es war der traurigste Geburtstag meines Lebens; ich saß abends allein in meinem Elternhaus und weinte mir praktisch die Augen aus.

Meine Eltern hinterließen mir ein ansehnliches Vermögen, welches zwar die Trauer nicht milderte, mir aber eigentlich ein Leben ohne Arbeit ermöglicht hätte. Doch ich wußte, daß ich, wäre ich nur noch zuhause geblieben, wohl wahnsinnig geworden wäre; und so setzte ich mein Kunststudium fort.

Ich lernte während des Studiums einige Männer kennen, aber irgendwie verglich ich sie – wohl mehr unbewußt – alle mit Ereinion, was ja eigentlich ein Witz war, denn ich kannte ihn ja kaum und wußte ja auch nicht, ob ich ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Zudem war zwischen uns ja wirklich nie mehr gelaufen als Gespräche; ich hätte in meiner Partnerwahl also eigentlich gar keinen Grund gehabt, alle an ihm zu messen, der er doch wohl eigentlich noch nicht mal ein Mensch war.  
Dennoch kam es zu einigen Beziehungen bei mir, die aber eher One-Night-Stands waren, aber nichts wirklich ernsthaftes.

Der Fünfjahrestag kam. Schon Zwei Wochen zuvor richtete ich mir ein kleines Zelt am Fluß ein; unter keinen Umständen wollte ich in irgendeiner Form verpassen, wenn er kam – oder wenn Elrond kam, um mir wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten zu bringen...

Zwei Wochen lang wohnte ich praktisch ununterbrochen in dem Zelt. Ich malte mir aus, wie es wäre, wenn er erschiene. Auch, wie es wäre, wenn er genau das nicht tun würde. Ich begann darüber nachzudenken, wie lange ich wohl warten würde, bis ich aufgeben müßte.

Auch fragte ich mich, wie er sich wohl verändert hatte. Für mich waren fünf Jahre vergangen; ich war von einem pickeligen Teenager zu einer jungen Frau geworden; aber er hatte bereits 440 Jahre verlebt – ob er deutlich gealtert war?

Und eines Morgens wachte ich auf, und am Fuße meines Schlafsackes saß eine Gestalt und lächelte mich an.

Ich rieb mir die Augen, um sicherzustellen, daß ich nicht eigentlich noch schlief.

Er hatte sich fast überhaupt nicht verändert. Er war noch nicht mal älter geworden; nur ein paar kleine Narben zierten seine Wange und Stirn. Die Haare waren feuerrot wie eh und je; das bleiche Gesicht, was ich vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung hatte, war einer etwas gesünderen Hautfarbe gewichen – und er lächelte.

"Ereinion!" Ich hätte mich beinahe überschlagen bei dem Versuch, mit einem Sprung aus dem Schlafsack zu kommen, und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Sarah!" Stellte er etwas ruhiger fest und brachte mich erst einmal auf eine Armeslänge Abstand. Unverständig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Was?"

Er schaute mich prüfend, ernst, an, schaute kurz zu Boden und lächelte dann.

"Du bist... älter geworden. Ich dachte erst, du wärest jemand anders, aber dann habe ich das hier gesehen." Er zeigte auf meinen Stern, der unverändert, aber mittlerweile an einer Kette, um meinen Hals hing.

"Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert." Stellte ich fest. "Nur ein paar Narben, aber sonst – du siehst nicht wirklich aus, als wärest du 440 Jahre gealtert – ehrlich..."

"Ich habe da mal eine Frage," sagte er, "wie alt werdet ihr Menschen normalerweise?"

"Mh – so etwa 80 bis 100 – höchstens. Wieso?"

Ich sah, wie er schlucken mußte.

"Du bist jetzt wie alt?"

"Einundzwanzig, und selbst?

"Zweitausendeinundertund – das tut nicht wirklich was zur Sache, Sarah. Dich anzusehen zeigt mir, wie..."

"Alt und faltig du sein müßtest, wenn du das wärest, was ich bin, und genauso alt wärest, wie du jetzt bist?" Fragte ich.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, wie kostbar und kurz und wichtig jeder einzelne Tag des Lebens ist – denn es kann so schnell vorbei sein."

Bei diesen Worten legte sich ein Schatten über meine Gedanken, denn ich dachte an meine Eltern.

"Meine Eltern sind letztes Jahr gestorben," sagte ich leise. "Es war... ein Unfall."

"Das tut mir leid."

"Und mir erst."

Wir sahen uns eine Weile schweigend an, bis ich fand, daß es an der Zeit wäre, das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Frühstück?"

"Gerne."

Das Schweigen ging weiter, bis wir am Haus angekommen waren.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

"Sag mal," meinte ich, als wir am Tisch saßen, "wie alt werden denn deine Leute so?"

Er starrte auf den Küchentisch. Und zwar eine ganze Weile.

"Hey, wenn die Frage zu persönlich war, dann..."

"Nein, war sie nicht. Ich denke nur darüber nach."

"Oh."

Nach einer Weile war er offensichtlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

"Nun, ich sollte vielleicht damit beginnen, wann wir das sind, was du ‚erwachsen' nennen würdest. Dieses Alter erreichen wir mit 100 Jahren. Wobei wir allerdings keine Geburtstage in dem Sinne feiern, wie ihr es tut, sondern Empfangstage."

Mein Toast war kurz in Gefahr, über den Tisch gespuckt zu werden.

"Empfangstage? Was zur Hölle ist **das** denn?"

"Nun ja, unsere Schwangerschaften dauern genau ein Jahr. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger; nicht wie bei euch neun Monate. Daran kann man dann einen genauen Tag festmachen. Und den feiern wir eben, und zwar ab dem Tag der Geburt. Dadurch sind wir praktisch ein Jahr älter als ihr, denn ihr feiert den ersten Geburtstag ein Jahr nach der Geburt, wir aber den Empfangstag ab dem Tag der Geburt."

"Es ist ja so beruhigend, daß du demnach eigentlich ein Jahr jünger bist, als du zugibst zu sein..." grunzte ich.

"Richtig," sagte er, "und du bist eigentlich 22 Jahre alt, wenn ich nach meiner Rechnung gehe."

"Wenn wir so weiter rechnen, kommen wir irgendwann darauf, daß ich genauso alt bin wie du..." Lachte ich.

Er versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. "Nun, wenn wir davon ausgehen, daß du in deiner Welt hier jedes Jahr ein Jahr alterst und ich in meiner Welt in der selben Zeit 88 Jahre, ‚meine' 88 also deinem einen entsprechen, dann bin ich ja nur wenig älter als du – so etwa 24 deiner Jahre, um genau zu sein."

Ich versuchte, wissenschaftlich auszusehen und holte mir den Taschenrechner aus der Schublade.

"Nein, das müßte man ja anders berechnen. Dafür gäbe es zwei Möglichkeiten – ähm, wie alt warst du jetzt nach deiner Zeitrechnung?"

"2184 Jahre."

"Also, nach meiner Zeitrechnung 2183 Jahre. Wie gesagt, zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Erstens, wir rechnen so, als entspräche euer ‚Erwachsenenalter' von 100 unserem ‚Erwachsenenalter', was bei 18 liegt.  
100 durch 18 macht... etwa 5,56; Also, demnach würde eines von unseren Jahren 5,56 Jahren bei euch entsprechen – dann wärest du... fast 393 Jahre alt.  
Oder wir gehen nach der Schwangerschaftszeit, die bei uns 9, bei euch aber 12 Monate beträgt, was einem Faktor von... etwa 1,3 entspricht. Nach **der** Rechnung wärest du dann... nur etwa 1637 Jahre alt... hm, nicht wirklich eine Annäherung..."

Wir sahen uns an und mußten beide lachen. "Ich glaube, wir bleiben lieber bei den 24 Jahren, ja?" Lächelte er.

"Gute Idee, so ähnlich siehst du auch aus."

Wieder saßen wir eine Weile schweigend da. Und in meinem Kopf brauten sich eine ganze Menge Fragen zusammen.

"Du schuldest mir noch ein paar Erklärungen vom letzten Mal," fiel mir ein, "wie ging es mit euch eigentlich weiter, als ich euch das letzte Mal verlassen mußte? Habt ihr euren Krieg gewonnen?"

Er seufzte.

"Diese Schlacht gewonnen? Nein. Den Feind besiegt? Nein. Die Stadt gerettet? Nein. Wir sind eher... umgezogen."

"Ein bißchen verwirrend, was du da erzählst. Von Anfang an, bitte?"

Und Ereinion erzählte von Anfang an.

Wie Sauron in der Form von Annatar in seine Stadt gekommen war, wie er die Ringe von den Schmieden anfertigen ließ.  
Daß er Annatar niemals vertraut hatte; die anderen aber schon und er dadurch viele Leute verloren hatte.  
Wie die Ringe versteckt wurden.  
Wie sein Jugendfreund Celebrimbor – der Meisterschmied – in der Schlacht, deren Ergebnis ich teilweise gesehen hatte, gestorben war, und wie Elrond und er Imladris gegründet hatten.  
Wie die Menschen seiner Welt ein Land namens Numénor zu verteidigen suchten.  
Und wie die personifizierte Gefahr Sauron von den Menschen in Lindon, Ereinion's Stadt, vorerst besiegt, aber nicht geschlagen wurde, und daß bekannt war, daß er mittlerweile versuchte, die Numénorer für sich einzunehmen, und anscheinend niemand etwas dagegen tun konnte oder wollte.  
Mehr als tausend Jahre seiner Geschichte verpackte Ereinion in diese Sätze, und obwohl ich nicht alles verstand, nicht allem folgen konnte, wurden meine Augen immer größer.

"Liebe Güte," sagte ich, "ziemlich heftig, was du mit 24 Jahren schon so hinter dir hast..."

"Ja, danke, ich hätte auch lieber ein friedliches Leben gehabt..."

"Das kann ich mir wohl vorstellen."

"Wo sind die Ringe jetzt?"

"Frauen! Immer nur Schmuck im Kopf!"

"Sooo lustig, Ereinion."

"Würde ich dir das sagen, könntest du ziemliche Probleme bekommen."

"Ich weiß; vergiß es."

Irgendwann fiel mir dann die wichtigste Frage von allen ein.

"Ereinion – was willst du eigentlich hier?"

Er biß in ein Croissant. "Frühstücken, was sonst?"

"Nein, ich meine... Hilfe! Du bist schön, mächtig, alt und so weiter. Was genau willst du von mir?"

"Urlaub vom Alltag?"

"Den könntest du auch ohne mich machen."

"Stimmt, aber mit dir bin ich weniger alleine; und du bringst mich auf andere Gedanken..."

"Hm."

"Was?"

"Nichts."

"'Hm' heißt nicht ‚nichts'. ‚Hm' heißt ‚hm', und meist steckt dahinter ein Gedanke, den man aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht aussprechen möchte. Also, was ist es, das du nicht sagen willst?"

Ich dachte an One-Night-Stands, ich dachte daran, wie ich in jedem Mann, der mir begegnete, unbewußt porenlose Haut, lange Wimpern und rote Haare suchte.

"Nichts, ehrlich."

"Hm."

Wir schwiegen uns erneut an, diesmal eine ganze Weile.

"Du, wie lange bleibst du diesmal eigentlich hier?"

"Nicht länger als einen Tag. Bei uns ist zwar Frieden, aber der ist relativ; und mehr als 88 Tage kann ich nicht wegbleiben; ehrlich."

"Wir sollten den Tag nutzen. Sag mal, wie oft pflegst du in deinem Alltag eigentlich Rosen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Rosen? Nie, eigentlich... wieso?"

"Nun, du wolltest doch ‚Urlaub vom Alltag', und meine Rosenbeete könnten schon lange etwas Pflege gebrauchen... Ich wollte das immer machen, aber irgendwie habe ich allein keine Lust..."

"Lust habe ich auch nicht; aber du hast recht, es ist eine Abwechslung und **wirklich** mal was anderes..."

Und so zogen wir denn in den Garten und beschäftigten uns mit Rosen. Die Gespräche dabei drehten sich mal um ihn, mal um mich und letztendlich unterhielten wir uns mehr als uns um die Rosen zu kümmern.

Gegen Mittag hielt ich ein Picknick für eine gute Idee, und so schaffte ich alles, was auch nur vage im Freien eßbar war, nach draußen. Es war irgendwie aber wenig romantisch, weil ich die Decke ausgerechnet auf einen Ameisenhaufen packte, was erst dann auffiel, als Ereinion sich recht lautstark wunderte, warum ihn offenbar nicht alle Tiere mochten – von zuhause aus war er das wohl anders gewohnt...

Nach dem Picknick dösten wir eine ganze Weile in der Sonne herum, bis er irgendwann vorsichtig andeutete, irgendwann auch mal wieder gehen zu müssen – so gegen Abend – und bis dahin eigentlich gerne noch etwas mehr über ‚meine' Welt erfahren hätte als nur, daß Rosen für Pflege nicht unbedingt sofort dankbar sind, sondern im Gegensatz dazu heftig stechen und daß Ameisen es nicht mögen, wenn man eine Decke auf ihren Bau legt...

Da ich es nicht wirklich für eine gute Idee hielt, dem guten Ereinion ein Auto zu präsentieren, um ihn hastig durch die Stadt zu karren, schleppte ich ihn stattdessen in die hauseigene Bibliothek, wo ich ihm eine gute Ladung Bücher bezüglich verschiedenster Themen zusammenstellte, die er ja mitnehmen konnte.

Innerlich war ich bei der Zusammenstellung der Bücher ziemlich zerrissen. Der Mann, von dem ich seit quasi meiner Kindheit träumte, verbrachte einen Tag mit mir, und ich hatte keine besseren Ideen als Rosen pflegen, Picknick und eine Ladung Bücher vorzuweisen.  
Insgeheim biß ich mich mehrfach in den Hintern.

Andererseits war es nun aber auch so, daß ich wohl bereits klug genug war, einzusehen, daß der Mann a) kein Mann war, b) nicht von dieser Welt und c) viel zu gut für mich.  
Mir war schon klar, daß es sich bei seiner Rasse um etwas handelte, was wesentlich höher entwickelt war als wir Menschen; und obwohl wir wohl ‚kompatibel' gewesen wären, so dachte ich mir doch, daß jedes – auch das häßlichste – weibliche Wesen **seiner** Rasse auf jeden Fall besser aussehen würde als die hübscheste Frau von uns.  
Also warum sollte er so was wie mich haben wollen? Und für einen One-Night-Stand war ich mir bei ihm insofern zu schade, als daß ich wußte, daß dies wohl alles zwischen uns zerstört hätte, was jemals da gewesen wäre – und sei es nur eine gute Freundschaft.  
Liebe Güte, ohrfeigte ich mich innerlich, vielleicht hat er ja bereits Weib und Kind zuhause? Oder vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur diese Freundschaft von mir? Warum, zur Hölle, dachte ich, mußte ich eigentlich ausgerechnet damit anfangen, meine Chancen bei ihm durchzukalkulieren?

Ich war ein wenig erstaunt, daß mein Gast so gar nichts zu unserer kleinen Bibliothek zu sagen hatte; denn jeder andere Gast in unserem Hause war davon recht verblüfft – der erste Kommentar war eigentlich immer "Oh mein Gott, wer soll **das** alles lesen?"  
Doch von ihm kam gar nichts, noch nicht einmal eine einzige Bewegung der Augenbraue, was mich leicht verwirrte.  
Und so beschloß ich, ihn irgendwie drauf anzusprechen.

"Sag mal, du siehst recht große Bibliotheken wohl häufiger, hm?"

"Nein, eigentlich kenne ich nur zwei, und eine davon ist kaputt."

"Aha, und welche zwei sind das?"

Nun hob er aber doch die Braue.

"Na, die in meinem alten Palast in Lindon und natürlich das, was Elrond in Imladris baut. Obwohl, ‚Bibliothek' kann man dazu nicht mehr wirklich sagen, eher... Schriftensammlung."

Nun war es an mir, eine Braue hochzuziehen.

"Wo ist denn der Unterschied zwischen einer Schriftensammlung und einer Bibliothek?"

"Ganz einfach: In einer Bibliothek sammelt man Bücher, die wenigstens **irgendwer** noch lesen kann. Elrond's **Schriftensammlung** hingegen besteht zum Teil aus Papierstücken, die so alt sind, daß niemand mehr die Sprache darauf kennt. Aber irgendwie ist es wohl auch Schrift, also Schriftensammlung."

"Oh... und davon hat er also eine ganze Menge, ja?"

"Na, so... etwa... hmmmm... also, die Größe dieses Hauses – mal zehn, das ist in etwa die Größe seiner Schriftensammlung. Auf zwei oder drei Stockwerken zum Teil, übrigens."

Geräuschvoll atmete ich aus. "Ui, das würde ich wohl gerne mal sehen."

"Vielleicht kommst du beim nächsten Mal ja zu mir? Wenn du einen deiner Tage bleibst, bist du fast ein viertel Jahr da..."

"...ich könnte auch drei oder vier Tage bleiben, je nach dem, wie lange ihr mich ertragen mögt...?" Schlug ich vorsichtig vor.

"Gute Idee, dann also beim nächsten Mal zu mir. Ich hole dich ab?"

"Wann?" Die alles entscheidende Frage.

"Wieder so in... 5 Jahren...?"

Kurz war ich enttäuscht. Dann wiederum dachte ich daran, daß er ja auch jede Menge zu tun hatte, und bereitete mich langsam geistig darauf vor, wieder 5 Jahre einem einzigen Tag – oder, in diesem Falle, auch ein paar mehr Tagen – entgegenzufiebern.

"Ja, machen wir das so, wenn wir eher keine Gelegenheit finden," vergaß ich nicht, meiner doch leichten Enttäuschung Luft zu machen.

"Sarah, ich... ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie es jetzt – momentan – bei uns aussieht, ich bin ja schon wieder fast einen Monat meiner Zeitrechnung da weg... Ich möchte dich in ein sicheres Zuhause einladen, und so, wie es aussah, als ich ging, ist es das nicht."

"Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch schon früher sicher?" Hoffe ich kurz.

"Vielleicht... aber versprechen kann und will ich nichts."

"Pass auf," ich hatte eine Idee, "wir machen das so." Ich lief kurz aus dem Raum und kam mit einem Schlüssel zurück.

"Das hier," sagte ich, "ist der Schlüssel zum Haus. Wann immer ich wegfahre, egal wohin, werde ich neben dem Telefon – das ist das Ding da an der Wand – eine Nummer hinterlassen. Siehst du, das geht so..." Erklärte ich kurz einem großäugigen Ereinion die Bedienung eines Telefons.  
"Und da schreibe ich immer eine Nummer auf, unter der ich erreichbar bin. Wenn ich nicht direkt am Apparat bin, kannst du nach mir fragen, oder, falls ich doch dran bin, aber dir erzähle, daß dies ein Anrufbeantworter ist, dann kannst du nach meiner Ansage eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen. Du solltest dann eine Weile – so ein, zwei Stunden – in der Nähe des Telefons bleiben und den Hörer abnehmen, wenn es klingelt, dann bin ich dran. Ist das soweit klar und in Ordnung für dich?"

Immer noch große Augen.

"Hallo?" Versuchte ich ihn aus seiner offensichtlichen Verblüffungsstarre zu wecken,

"Was ist das – ein... Palantir?" Stotterte er irgendwann.

"Ein – **was**? Nein, das ist ein Telefon. Das ist in Ordnung, das hat fast jeder bei uns.

"Das ist also etwas vollkommen normales und gutes, ja?"

"Ja, schon..." wunderte ich mich.

"Gut, dann hoffe ich, daß ich behalten konnte, was du gesagt hast."

Ich stellte mich vor ihn, dichter, als ich gemußt hätte.

"Und... du kommst dann her und rufst mich an, wenn es früher was wird, ja?"

"Ich verspreche es dir." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Wir sahen uns so an, viel zu dicht beieinander stehend, und für wenige Sekunden dachte ich, daß die Wärme, das Feuer, welches von ihm auszugehen schien, mich verbrennen würde. Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem, und ich...

...drehte mich um und schüttelte den Kopf, während ich begann, einen aufsteigenden Anfall von Kopfschmerz durch Massage meiner Schläfen zu bekämpfen.

Minutenlang war es still im Raum, und ich hatte schon fast das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr da wäre, als er dann doch etwas sagte.

"Habe ich... etwas falsch gemacht? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich..."

"Nein!" Fuhr es aus mir heraus. "Ich... mir tut es leid, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ich... tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht."

"Warum?" Fragte er leise, sanft, und ich bemerkte, wie sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, was mich dazu brachte, einen großen Schritt nach vorne zu tun, um mich von der Hand zu befreien.

"Das... das erkläre ich dir beim nächsten Mal. Geh jetzt, das ist besser."

"Aber wiederkommen darf ich?"

"Sicher. Ich brauche nur ein bißchen... ich sage es dir beim nächsten Mal, in Ordnung?"

"Bist **du** in Ordnung?" Fragte er nochmals, diesmal besorgt.

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Geh jetzt, vergiß die Bücher nicht."

"Elrond wird sich freuen," murmelte er, und ich hörte, wie hinter mir kurz darauf die Bibliothekstür zuschnappte und kurz darauf auch die Haustüre.

Ich muß einige Minuten da gestanden haben und wußte nicht, was mit mir los war. Diese unglaubliche Wärme, als er und ich uns angesehen hatten, hatte mir fast den Verstand verbrannt.

"Scheiße," murmelte ich, "meine Güte Sarah, wie kann man nur so einmalig **dumm** sein!" Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los, durch die Bibliothekstür, durch die Haustür, in Richtung des Flusses. Dort fing ich an zu rufen.

"Ereinion? Ereinion? Bist du noch da? Ich... es tut mir leid, so leid... Ereinion?"

Doch keine Antwort kam; wenn er überhaupt noch da war, dann sagte er kein Wort.

Ich setzte mich nach einigem Herumlaufen auf den alten, umgefallenen Baumstamm und begann, hemmungslos zu weinen. Fünf Jahre – vielleicht weniger – würde ich warten müssen, bis ich ihm ein Verhalten erklären konnte, was mir selbst mysteriös war. Vielleicht würde ich durch dieses Verhalten auch niemals meine Chance haben, es zu erklären.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, was mein Vater immer gerne zu sagen pflegte: "Eine einzige verpatzte Chance kann dir dein ganzes Leben ruinieren." Zum Glück fiel mir dann aber auch noch ein, was meine Mutter immer dazu zu sagen pflegte: "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, und sie stirbt immer dadurch, daß man aufhört, an etwas zu glauben."

Tief Luft holend versuchte ich, diese alte Weisheit zu verinnerlichen. Ich mußte nur glauben, daß ihm irgendwas an mir lag, was man nicht durch ein einziges seltsames Verhalten zunichte machen konnte – dann würde alles schon wieder gut werden...

Und so machte ich mich langsam, aber sicher auf den Weg nach Hause. Als die Haustür hinter mir zugefallen war, schaute ich erstarrt auf den Tisch bei der Türe: Dort lag ein zweiter Stern, welcher dem, den ich bereits hatte, wie ein Ei dem anderen glich.

Ich konnte wieder lächeln, denn meine Hoffnung war erfüllt worden: Ihm mußte auch noch was an mir liegen, sonst hätte er mir den Stern nicht hinterlassen.

Und so bereitete ich mich wieder einmal darauf vor, 5 Jahre auf die nächste Begegnung zu warten – aber beim nächsten Mal sollte es besser werden...

) Grob zusammengefasst aus Tolkien's Zeitlinie aus den "Anhängen": Die Zeit des zweiten Zeitalters etwa zwischen II, 1200 bis II, 1800.


End file.
